clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kwiksilver
-- [:-)--Lovebirds211--Speak to me!! 00:30, 27 February 2009 (UTC) No ally of Darktan must be related to Fat Weed, okay? If not... then I will remove all the relations! No offence, anyway. ----Alex001 09:50, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Not bad articles Your articles aren't that bad; however, you must make sure that they don't violate the COC (that's the "Code of Conduct", and it's our ultimate policy). For example, that first revision of the Puffle Tribe of the North was innappropriate. You cannot have puffles eat penguins here at all; thankfully, POGOPUNK came in and cleaned it up. This is just a reminder, though; we wish to see you edit more often and make more contributions! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 12:39, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Hello? Yes. If you see a sign like this: then please do not edit it. Wait until the author does it, then, yeah. ----Alex001 12:21, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Phoenix Penguin Phighters Hey, I made the Phoenix Penguin Phighters page and put a "Construction" template on it....you didn't have to go edit it for me!!! It's not supposed to parody STREET FIGHTER! IT'S PARODYING TEKKEN! And if you do know what that is, then DON'T EDIT IT! I've had this tab open called "Editing Phoenix Penguin Phighters" for 3 days now, I'm keeping it open because I'm completley changing it from what edits you did. I'll let you off with this...but next time, LET THE AUTHOR DEAL WITH EDITING! --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 10:37, 8 March 2009 (UTC) RE: I know it doesnt, but that doesnt mean you can take credit for it. You still need to ask me before using it. I especially don't want any of my characters to be in a copyrighted article, because that just says you are taking credit for it. -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 01:44, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Sure! -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 01:56, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Good Idea fir weapon I got a weapon Idea make A LEMON BLASTER! eh eh? Tails6000 03:44, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Categorization May you please categorize your pages? And don't make any games with WaddleBoy Extreme, it's not even sold yet! If you do, it will be automatically deleted and the logo you placed won't be... since we didn't even decide what the logo should be yet! Well... no offence. Have a great day! ----Alex001 15:11, 15 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Council Sure! Kwiksilver can be in on the council. Hot Pocket got bored with the whole thing and resigned so he can work as a cashier at pizza 7. --Karazachi 01:07, 16 March 2009 (UTC)Karazachi Hey kwiksilver to let you know I was blocked too for 5 minutes really! -- Tails6000 03:25, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Thank You 4 Welcoming Me Thank You ! I hope you have a good time too! --FartStinks 10:19, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Do you run Linux? You did make the Icebuntu article, so I'm just curious if you do. I do! -- 10:39, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Funny you ask that, I used to have a split hard drive with Ubuntu on one and Windows on the other. I made Icebuntu while I was using Linux. It's a great OS. My bro uses it all the time. Unfortunately, my hard drive crashed, so I lost Vista. Ubuntu held out for a week, then died. I still love it, though. What version are you running?-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 10:43, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Intrepid Ibex (8.10) through Wubi. Might install Jackalope (9.04) on other PCs. I'm still trying to get others to switch. I'm still wondering why some users here haven't switched! In fact, some people on this wiki still use Micro$oft's pathetic excuse for a browser, Internet Exploder! Switch to Firefox at least! Linux if you can! -- 10:47, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Don't bother trying to get people to switch, Windows is pretty good for creative stuff. I am running Vista now, but I'm using Firefox. It IS better. I used to be running HardyHeron (8.04)-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 10:50, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Psstt... You can install Linux again through Wubi. You can keep vista and run Linux. However, I never boot into Vista now. Linux is awesome. GIMP blows Photoshop and Paint out of the water with it's awesomeness in graphics. Does anyone want the viruses (over 100000 and growing!), stability (tall, thin lego tower, aka 0 in Windows), speed (slower than an inanimate object)? -- 11:03, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Negaverse Because it won't be restored, I'll explain the whole situation here; I was against the idea of the Negaverse running strictly on the principals of science, my argument was calm, cool and collected so I expected a friendly debate. TS went off his high horse at me, which in turn, caused me to go off my high horse. Numerous swearing coming from me in the Shout box and from a lot of other people, so in turn I chose to quit. Someone had to go, so it might as well be me. I attempted to delete my articles because I am the author so I should retain rights to them, however they were rudely restored, which has now made my leave official. Now I will be deleting my art, and if that gets restored, I will report this wiki to the Central Wikia and do my best to shut it down. If you're an artist, you would be extremely protective of your work, so my point can be understood by some artists. (Talk to me!) 11:00, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Whoa. You're quitting because of science? No offence, but I think that's not a very good way to go. If I were to quit, I would go down with my ship in a hack attack, or somebody attacking me or virusing me. Your artwork was great. You were one of the stones in the archway, you made it all fit together. I'm sorry to see you go. TS is known to fly off the handle.(No offence to TS) You will be remembered as one of the wiki's greatest. The flag is now lowered to half mast. Good luck, whatever you do next, Pogopunk. Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 11:07, 25 March 2009 (UTC)